Hit The Lights
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Set in the modern era. The gang go to a club to have the night of their lives.


Hit The Lights

**Me: Hello people of Earth! This is another one-shot to keep you entertained until the weekend. I hope you like it!**

**Miroku: I can't wait to dance with my beautiful Sango.**

**Sango: Don't you get anywhere near me you pervert!**

**Me: Ah, young love. (I'm young too!) I don't own InuYasha.**

Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango, were currently headed to the Starlight Club for a night of dancing and fun.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kagome said.

"Yes, yes it is." Miroku agreed. Then he added something perverted.

"I can't wait to hold my lovely Sango, dancing together, swaying to the music."

"You perv! As if I'd get anywhere near you!" Sango shouted.

"Anyways Miroku, it's a club, they aren't going to have much slow music to dance to." InuYasha said looking at Miroku through the rear view mirror.

"Then I shall dance with Sango to every slow music they play until we leave!" Miroku announced.

"What!" Sango shouted.

"Guys, calm down. We're here." Kagome said.

InuYasha pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. They all got out the car and headed towards the front of the line. InuYasha knew the bouncer, so they didn't have to wait in line. They were actually brothers.

"Hey Sesshomaru. You gonna let us in?" InuYasha asked.

"And why should I do that little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because if you don't I'll tell dad that you-" Sesshomaru stopped him with his hand. He pulled the velvet rope back and ushered them inside.

"Just go little brother before someone has to clean up a big mess out here."

They all stepped inside. People in line started to complain about them going in before them and all Sesshomaru did was give them a cold glare. There was a girl in front of the line. She started talking to Sesshomaru.

"Hi, um Sesshomaru? My name is Rin and I was just wondering when you were going to let some of us in? We've been standing out here for hours and I'm getting really tired."

Sesshomaru had been so busy with other things that he just noticed the girl standing in front of the line.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well then, you can go in. We wouldn't want to waste all your energy standing before you go dancing, now would we?" Sesshomaru let Rin in, but not before she told him something.

"I know what you're trying to do, and its working." She gave him a piece of paper.

"Call me sometime." Rin said with a wink and walked in.

_With the gang_

They had all found the perfect place to dance and when the next song came on, _Hit the Lights_ by Selena Gomez, they all started dancing at once.

_It's the boy you never told I like you_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one that you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die_

_It's the city of love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly_

Kagome was dancing with InuYasha and Sango was dancing with Miroku surprisingly. They hadn't started dancing yet, but when the beat picked up they were dancing their hearts out.

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

Everybody started jumping, pumping their fists in the air. All the girls with more enthusiasm. Sango and Kagome were laughing while InuYasha and Miroku were smiling. Kagome put her hands on InuYasha's shoulders and they started twirling around. Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist and lifted her in the air.

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still you're trying to get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_

_It's the past that you're dying to change_

_It's all the money that you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never came true_

_Cause you're too damn scared to try_

They were all getting ready for the beat to pick up. They were twirling and spinning around when the beat picked up.

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

Kagome put her arms around InuYasha's neck and started spinning around with him. Sango grabbed Miroku's hands and twirled around.

_It's a mad mad world _

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you do all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_So lets go go go all the way_

_Here we go go go night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters_

_People raise your glasses_

_We can dance forever!_

All four of them stopped dancing when the beat stopped and got ready for the next beat.

_Hit the lights!_

They all started jumping around again, pumping their fist in the air.

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

Everybody stopped dancing and the next song came on, _Lollipop_ by Lil' Wayne

"What a freaky song." Sango said.

"Would you like to go dance to it, my lovely?" Miroku said smiling.

Sango only looked at him before turning around to Kagome. Miroku leaned over to InuYasha.

"She didn't say no!" Miroku said victoriously.

"Lets go sit down!" Kagome yelled over the music to the rest of them.

"All right!"

They all found a booth at the back of the club and sat down. They all ordered their drinks and sat there talking, waiting for their drinks.

"That was fun! We should do that again!" Kagome said.

"Well we are at the club, so why not?" InuYasha said.

"Not now. I'm beat. When I have a refreshing glass of water, then we'll talk." Everybody chuckled. They all got their drinks and gulped them down after a couple of minutes, they were at it again. The song was, sadly for Sango, _Ice_ by Kelly Rowland featuring Lil' Wayne.

"Oh, this is my favorite song! Wanna dance again?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" They all got onto the dance floor and started dancing again. They all eventually left beat, saying they couldn't walk another step.

"Well, it was worth it." Sango said.

They all agreed and went their separate ways.

**Me: Did you like it!? Did you like it!? Please tell me you like it!?**

**Kagome: I loved it!**

**Me: Aww, how sweet of you. Well, I'm signing off. Very sleepy.**

**See ya when I see ya!**


End file.
